1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an automatic paper selecting function of executing image processing in which paper with an optimal paper size for an image size generated based on a combination of an original size detected by a scanner or an original size designated by an operating unit and various modes is automatically selected. Specifically, a paper cassette (hereinafter, referred to as a cassette) storing the selected size of paper is automatically searched, and paper is fed from the cassette. An example of the automatic paper selecting function (automatic cassette selecting function) includes a technology proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-48580.
There has been also known an automatic paper selecting function of automatically selecting paper with an optimal paper size based on image size information and paper size information included in PDL data received from an external host.
The automatic paper selecting function also provides a function of warning the user that paper with an optimal paper size does not exist in the equipped cassettes if there is no cassette storing paper with the optimal paper size.
Not only the paper size, but also the paper type representing features of paper can be set to each cassette (a plurality of cassettes are vertically arranged). Examples of the paper type include plain paper, recycled paper, glossy paper, and Japanese paper, and the types have been increasing due to the diversification of printing.
In general, the automatic paper selecting function targets types of paper that are inexpensive, having no mode restrictions, such as plain paper and recycled paper. Expensive paper such as glossy paper and Japanese paper with many mode restrictions such as being unable to perform double-sided printing are not used in the printing process except when the user intentionally selects the paper.
However, various paper types can now be set, and operations have begun to increase in which inexpensive paper without mode restrictions is not set in the cassettes at all and only expensive glossy paper is set.
Therefore, there is no cassette that can he selected in the automatic paper selecting function if all cassettes are set with expensive paper such as glossy paper. As a result, an optimal cassette does not exist when a job using the automatic paper selection is inputted, thereby significantly degrading the usability.